Love for a present
by MissPervyKey
Summary: It is dino's birthday and to celerbrate he goes through paths from the guardians to get his prize? i dont know the title popped in my head D18


**ZOMG~ Happy B-Day Dino-kun!~ *twirls* and to celebrate is to make it D18! yaaay~ now lets gets readin ne enjoy!~**

**Warning: a lil' OC Hibari**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR! *pouts***

* * *

In the Chiavorone mansion Romario was looking at his boss dino twirl around and around...and around

"b-boss please why are you so happy" The right hand man asked

"T^T That hurts romario i thought you already knew" Dino cried chibi tears flailing his arms and moving side to side

"Yes i know but why are you _this_ happy" Romario asked again watching his boss go in moe

"saaay it~" Dino smiled

Romario sighed "Happy birthday boss" he congratulated him clapping his hands

"ha ha very funny do i have anything for me?" Dino reached his hand out

"Yes its from vongola" Romario gave him the mail and pulled a mysterious book out of nowhere and started reading

"ooh~ it might be from my cute lil' bro or my cute kyo-kun" Dino hugged the letter and twirled romario sweatdropped

Dino opened it and began reading

**Pipsqueak-dino come to the vongola mansion and follow the instructions they give you and you **

**will get a prize a the end~ but if you mess it up you receive punishment**

**-Reborn**

A chill went down his spine reading it '_what punishment?'_ he thought gulping then he sped to the door

"come oonn romario!" Dino whined romario sweatdropped then followed

* * *

**(Vongola Mansion)**

"weird? where's the furniture" Dino step in the first room no furniture was there then a note magically appeared

**To prove you know the most important people in you life**

**i ask you this **

**how old is kyoya and tsuna?**

"Pfft easy lil' bro is 16 as well as kyo-kun too~"

the note disappeared and a door magically appear with hesitation he entered it was a blue room the whole thing was blue

_'maybe i have to answer a yamamoto question' _he thought reading a note already there

**Haha i didnt know what to write so my question is**

**how many animals do i have in my box weapon**

"there was Jirou and Kojirou so.. 2?" he answered then he went to the next level

the room was red and some scorpions on the wallpaper

"You seriously not helping me?!"

"Im reading your doing fine boss"

"_Im reading your doing fine boss!"_ Dino mimicked his voice reading the note out loud

**Your almost at the end so lets make it snappy eat a piece of this cake**

**and throw the cookies at the walls and try to survive**

"Hope this isn't poison cooking" He took a small piece and swallowed but that small piece made him dizzy

"yep.."

"okay now cookies" he grab the cookies that felt really hard but are not burnt at the walls

Bombs came from walls and were automatically lit

"wwwhy hayato!?" Dino whined and move left really fast from the bomb and got an idea he hid under the rug

**BOOM! BOOM!**

The door finally appeared and dino didnt hesitate to move

"This is the last one finally!" Dino put his victory sign up to romario

"that's nice"

"Uh huh now lets solved this and get to my precious kyo-kun!~ \(0A0)/"

Romario: (-_-")

**This is your last trial and kufufufu its me**

"Oh no-"

**all you have to do is confess~**

"Confess to what? my kyo-kun? if that's it i love kyoya hibari!~ or is it my birthday Its my birthday!~"

the final door opened and his prize awaits he walked some few steps and found hibari

"Kyo-kun i miss you~~ \(≧∇≦)/" Dino tried to run but...

"WAIT!... just dont laugh" hibari said in a low tone dino could only see his head why not show his body

"(・へ・) eh? what's wrong" Dino asked he was extremely confused

"j-just dont laugh promise" Hibari stuttered a bit

"（＾ｖ＾）i promise"

When he said that hibari eased up a bit and went back down from whatever he was hiding when he was done he fully stepped out dino's jaw hit the ground

He was wearing cat ears that looked so real and soft and his outfit was a simple grey shirt and camo shorts with a tail poking out

"k-kawaii~" Dino muttered under his breath and took full speed at hibari without him noticing

"h-hey cut it out" Squirming in dino arms which were a death type hold

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY! DINO-SAN/NII!" The light flickered on and everyone dino knew were here tsuna and his guardians and the rest of his subordinates were here too but that doesnt mean he let go of his kyo-kun

"He really did it~" murkuro came to hibari and touch the cat ears and got his hands slapped away

"I didnt do it for you...me and dino made a deal i dress up as a cat and he well be the wolf but i see you didnt keep your half" dino finally let go and back up slowly from the skylark

"n-ne kyo-kun-" dino put his arms up in defense

"I will bit you to death!"

" but your suppose to scratch me not bite~" Dino teased hibari then running inside the room where the party was

After that they spent their time dancing, practice shooting, hammer hitting, drinking, eating, and talking like the _normal_ family they are *insert sarcasm* by time that was over it was almost 12:00 and dino and kyoya were in their room dino was sitting on the bed and hibari was giving his birthday present

"I know the day is almost over but here" hibari looked the other way handing dino a gift

Dino lifted the top of it and inside was a black bull whip

"Thank you!" Dino hugged hibari and put him on his lap

"Dont think anything into it"

"Of _course_ i wont~~"Dino hugged him tighter

"hey kyoya" Dino chirped

"what?"

"I love you~" Dino gave a peck on hibari's cheek, hibari jumped from his lap and dino got a face palm from the flustered skylark

"stop acting dumb horse" Hibari still had his hand on his face in a playful manner and it was uncomfortable for dino so he licked it

"Dino!" Hibari shouted wiping his hand on some cloth

"*gasp* you said my name~ well you always say it du-" Dino smirking got another facepalm but his hand pushed him back

"shut up" In a playful tone hibari laid next to him

"Im serious kyo~ i love you!" Dino repeated smiling looking at the red teen he got on top of him :3 and hibari turned the other way in embarrassment

"H-happy b-b-"

"hehe your so cute"Dino chuckled and kissed hibari

"Love you~"

"Didnt you say that" Hibari said the pulling dino in a passionate kiss

"love you too"

* * *

i just luv to put emotioncons in my stories dont I and Awwww~ well~ did i succeed to give you to love D18 even more like i do!~ and yes im almost done with the next chapter of The Field trip to hell so...

Brofist and...

(•_•)

( •_•)⌐■-■

(⌐■_■)

Stay yaoi my bros

YEEEAAAHHHHH!


End file.
